


so baby can we dance through an avalanche?

by transgendergerard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No major end game spoilers, Peter Parker mentioned - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), disabled morgan stark, trans peter parker mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: After Thanos snapped half of the population 5 years ago Tony thought he could make things better by finally marrying Steve and have a kid with him. Tony was right, but he didn't realize more problems would come out of his solution with Morgan being born with a heart defect. It's hard, but at least he has Steve by his side.





	so baby can we dance through an avalanche?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this fic is a little different because it was inspired by more personal experience. I have the same heart defect that Morgan has so there are little things taken from my childhood that I put into this fic. Also, summer is finally here so that means I get to write more fics more often! So don't forget to send me asks on Tumblr with prompts! Oh and I also made Peter a trans guy in this fic because I'm me. In my head, Peter is Morgan's unoffical older brother. Morgan's godparents are Pepper and Bucky, but they're called Aunt Pepper and Uncle Bucky. And no, they're not together :) 
> 
> More info on the heart defect that Morgan and I have - https://medlineplus.gov/ency/article/001111.htm
> 
> Send me prompts here: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Title: Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift. For the gays only!

Tony knew he was going to stay up late tonight. He normally does, and after that Steve would try to actually go bed with him. But Tony couldn’t sleep tonight. He had something on his mind that won’t go away. Will probably never go away, despite what Steve wishes will happen. Since the problem at hand deals with his child, their kid, their daughter, it will never let him rest unless he fixes the situation. But as Tony has learned over the past 5 years, and especially over the past year, and whenever Steve reminds him, he can’t fix everything. Even though he was Tony Stark. He got himself out from being locked in a cave by building himself a suit, he saved the world more times that he can count, the most recent time when he finally defeated Thanos and actually lived. But he can’t be the one who can save his own kid. And for some reason, Tony is having a hard time with this. Letting other people, wonderful doctors from top hospitals in the US, to take care and save his kid. Tony is used to doing all the saving. That’s his job as being an avenger. Steve would probably tell someone he’s overreacting over everything, but he’s not going to agree with him.

 

This whole thing started when Morgan was born, even before she was born. When they would go and have routine checkups they found out that something was wrong with her. At first, the doctors couldn’t figure out what but later on they figured out that she doesn’t have two separate blood vessels in her heart as there should be. There is a name for this health issue, called Truncus Arteriosus, which 1 person in 33,000 births gets it. And at first this bothered Steve the most because he had heart issues as a kid so of course, this was his fault, but Tony had to remind him that the serum fixed everything in Steve’s body and made it stronger, better. If anything, this was Tony’s fault. But he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. Not even Steve.

 

They’ve kept a close eye on Morgan’s health condition as she grew up. She even had an open heart surgery around 2 months after she was born and that was one of the hardest things they went through. But lucky she healed well, and they had the support from the Avengers team to get through that tough time. After that, they still had to go to multiple doctor appointments over the years. They’ve tried to give her as much of a normal childhood as they can, but sometimes Tony thinks they aren’t doing enough and he beats himself up about it. But then Steve reassures him again and he stops doubting his ability to be a good parent.

 

but even with all the reassuring that Steve does it still doesn’t stop him from staying up all night and try to see if he can fix with what’s wrong with his child.

 

Tony is currently in his lab in the basement, but he’s not working on any new Iron Man gear or anything else for the team. He’s currently researching everything he can learn about his child’s health condition.

 

“JARVIS, search everything about Truncus Arteriosus, please,” Tony says out loud.

 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replies.

 

“Thank you,” Tony says.

 

JARVIS does as what he told and all the research on Truncus Arteriosus throughout the years show up on the multiple screens in the lab. There is a lot of information that comes on the screens, but the one screen that catches his intention the most is the one about treatment and cures. He zooms into the article and finds it to be quite long. He starts reading it from the top and works his way down.

 

He doesn’t know what time it is, but he hasn’t been able to stop reading the article that JARVIS pulled up. Not until he heard JARVIS’s voice that his mind came back to reality.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wants to come into the lab,” JARVIS tells him.

 

Tony’s heart flips at the mention of Steve’s name.

 

“Yes, JARVIS, Steve can come in,” Tony says.

 

It doesn’t take that long for Tony to hear Steve’s footsteps in the lab. Then he can hear Steve’s voice and he held his head up for the first time in hours.

 

“Tony, what are you doing up so late?” Steve asks as he walks towards Tony.

 

Steve walks towards Tony and Tony can feel him walk behind him. Steve hooks his head on his shoulders and wraps his arms around Tony’s waist.

 

“I was just doing some research, love,” Tony says. Not sure if he should pull something else up to hide what he was actually researching.

 

“What are you researching?” Steve asks. Trying to look at the screens in front of him and Tony.

 

“Oh, um, nothing really - “ Tony rambles.

 

Then it was quite when Steve gets to read the article that Tony was reading. Then Tony heard Steve sigh loudly and he knows what’s coming up.

 

“Tony - “ Steve starts, but before he goes into his lecture he turns Tony around so they’re face to face.

 

“How many times have I told you? Morgan is going to be fine. She has some of the best doctors on her side, not including Bruce. Just because you’re her dad doesn’t necessarily mean you’re the best one to fix the problem.” Steve says.

 

It’s Tony turn to sigh loudly and hide his face in Steve’s face. He feels Steve’s hands move up and down his back smoothly, trying to calm his husband down.

 

“I just… I just don’t get it, Steve! I’ve saved the world from ending twice, helped Peter with his medical transition, made time travel possible, but I can’t fix my own kid. That’s what parents should do. Help their kid. But I can’t… and I feel worthless Steve. Not being able to truly help Morgan. It just hurts.” Tony says. He can’t help it, but he cries after he talks to Steve. He has cried a lot during this journey with Morgan. Especially during this past year, when she had to have her second scheduled open heart surgery this past summer. It was a lot longer than Tony thought it should be, and he had a lot of breakdowns in the waiting room while his child was getting the help she needed. All the Avengers took up the entire waiting room at the children’s room so Steve wasn’t the only one who had to help Tony. It wasn’t until a nurse came up to Steve and Tony and told them that the surgery is over and it was successful that Tony could finally breathe. They couldn’t see Morgan as soon as they would like, but once they were cold they never left her sight.

 

“Calm down, love. Breathe, Tony.” Steve says unto Tony’s ear.

 

“You have helped her. You’ve helped her so much, Tony. You’ve made sure to have the best doctors in the country to help her. You always make sure she’s not overdoing it when she plays and makes sure her teacher knows what’s going on so they’re in the know. You’re doing your best, Tony. Some parents of disabled kids don’t care about their kid as much as you do and I’m so thankful that you care so much about your child’s wellbeing. I couldn’t picture myself being on this journey with anyone else.” Steve says.

 

Tony’s crying comes down and his tears stop. After a while, his breathing got back to normal and he looked at Steve properly.

 

“I know you’re right Steve. It’s just going to take me a while to fully accept that I can’t have full control over this situation. I think that’s what I have trouble with here.” Tony replies.

 

“I get it, Tony. You know how at first I totally blamed myself for Morgan’s health condition because of my own health as a kid, but you had to remind me multiple times that it wasn’t just my fault. Sometimes these things happen. Now I gotta do the same with you and remind you how you are helping Morgan and even though you aren’t in full control of the situation you still get a say in what happens to your kid. We’re going to be okay, Tony. Okay?” Steve says.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I believe you, Steve.” Tony finally says.

 

Steve smiles at Tony and gives him a kiss on the lips and Tony gives a happy sigh in return. Steve feels Tony’s hands move to Steve’s built and trying to remove it. Steve stops Tony before things get too heated in here.

 

“Tony, how about we go to bed before we start that, yeah?” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear.

 

“Sure. I’ll just close up shop and then we can get to business.” Tony says. He lets Steve out of his hold and turns around to turn everything off for the night with JARVIS’s help.

 

Steve occupations his time by looking around Tony’s lab. Most of the things in it is stuff Steve has seen as he’s been down here a lot throughout the years but something near Tony’s old arc reactors caught his attention. It’s a new arc reactor. One Steve hasn’t seen before. Steve walks closer to the row of arc reactors and finally gets to pay close attention to the newest one of the row.

 

the arc reactor reads:

Proof that Morgan Stark has a heart.

 

It’s not as small as he thought it would be, but not as big as Tony’s old ones. As soon as Steve sees the writing he knows why Tony built it. It’s for when Morgan is a teenager and she might need a third open heart surgery. He gets it, but he thinks Tony was overreacting when he was building it. But he won’t tell Tony that. He knows better than to tell Tony that.

 

“Tony, can you come here?” Steve asks.

 

“Sure, babe. What’s up?” Tony asks as he walks up to Steve. His face freezes when he sees what Steve is looking at. He hasn’t told Steve he built an arc reactor for Morgan. Because mainly he hoped that Steve would never need to know about it. But he knows now.

 

“Why did you build Morgan an arc reactor?” Steve finally asks.

 

Tony walks up to Steve’s side and takes his hand, and sighs loudly.

 

“Because… because when the doctors told us that Morgan might need a third surgery done I short of… well definitely had a breakdown and built her an arc reactor like mine as a back up so that way she wouldn’t need any more surgeries after putting the arc reactor in. I thought if we need to put the arc in I could finally fix everything.” Tony explains.

 

“I know you had good intentions behind this Tony, but I think we won’t need it. Morgan’s doctors told us that a third surgery will most likely not be needed. She’s going to be to fine and won’t need to become the next iron man to save herself.” Steve says.

 

“Yeah, I know you’re right. I just wasn’t in the right headspace when I built that and it was the only thing that made me feel better about this whole thing. I’ve told myself that I will hide this so she won’t find it, but I haven’t gotten the time to do that. Lucky she isn’t allowed to be near all the suits and arc reactor anyways.” Tony says.

 

“Yeah, but Tony, next time tell me how you’re feeling, okay? I hate thinking about you going through your dark thoughts alone. Because you’re not alone. You have me, you have Morgan, and you have the Avengers.” Steve says.

 

He pulls Tony into his arms and hugs him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Tony feels the safest in Steve’s arms and feels like they can go through whatever comes at him. Steve is that much-needed reminder that everything will be okay and the worst won’t happen. Because to Tony, he feels like the worst always seems to happen. He needs to stop thinking that way.

 

Tony doesn’t know how long he was hugging Steve, but after a while, JARVIS breaks the silence.

 

“Mr.Stark and Captain Rogers, your daughter wants to come into the lab,” JARVIS says.

 

Steve and Tony break apart when JARVIS speaks up.

 

“Sure, JARVIS, Morgan can come in,” Tony says.

 

Steve and Tony walk away from the row of arc reactors and walk to the front of the lab near the couch. They stand near it to see the doors open and reveal their 6-year-old daughter. She’s smaller for kids at her age, but so was Steve. Physical she’s more like Steve, but looks wise she looks like Tony. A perfect mix between her dads.

 

Tony notes that she’s holding a plush version of Iron Man, a gift from her older brother Peter Parker from her surgery over the past summer. He gifted her a plush version of every avenger before the surgery so she would feel safe during it. She still sleeps with all of them but prefers the Iron Man plushie most of all out of all of them. Including the Captain America one.

 

“What is it, Morgan?” Tony asks her as she gets up on the couch to look at her dads.

 

“You didn’t read me a bedtime story.” She says to Tony as she holds the plush Iron Man close to the chest.

 

“Oh, I didn’t? Thank you for reminding me! What story do you want to hear tonight?” Tony says as he picks up his daughter and holds her in his arms.

 

“I want to hear a story about Spider-Man,” Morgan says.

 

Tony laughs.

 

“Of course, kiddo. I have a lot of stories with Spiderman.” Tony says.

 

Before he takes Morgan to bed he puts her on a bar with chairs.

 

“Hey, Morgan, before we go to bed can I check on your scar for a second?” Tony asks carefully.

 

“Okay, but I still don’t like it,” Morgan replies.

 

“That’s okay, sometimes we have things about us that we won’t ever like,” Tony explains as he pulls her shirt up.

 

Her scar has definitely healed over the past year since her most recent surgery. It’s not as red as it was at the start of her recovery. The doctors prescribed a cream to help with the healing and Tony takes it and puts it on her. She shivers a little since it’s cold but is a lot more corporate with him then she was at first. At first, she wouldn’t let him put the cream on her but now she does.

 

“There, now your scar is going to be better,” Tony says and he puts her shirt back down.

 

“Hey, do you know that daddy also went through heart surgery too?” Tony asks Morgan.

 

“Really?” Morgan asks as she puts the plush Iron Man back to her chest.

 

“Yeah. When I first became Iron Man this doctor made me this heart and it had to be replaced and I tried to do the surgery on my own, but I couldn’t so Aunt Pepper had to help me replace my heart.” Tony tells her.

 

“Did it hurt?” Morgan asks him with big brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, it did at first. But I got used to it over time and now I don’t have any problems.” Tony says.

 

“Were you scared, daddy?” Morgan asks.

 

Tony grabs Morgan and puts her into his arms and walks out the lab with Steve.

 

“Yeah, I was really scared but your Aunt Pepper made me brave and helped me,” Tony says.

 

Morgan doesn’t reply but just smiles at him. Tony can tell she’s really tired as they walk to her room.

 

They enter her room and Tony puts her to bed with Steve’s help.

 

“Have I ever told you how I met Peter?” Tony asks Morgan.

 

Morgan nods her head no.

 

“Okay, so this started when Peter was still in high school…” Tony starts the story.

 

Tony might not have full control of Morgan’s situation, but he can help her. He can be there for her in ways his own dad wasn’t. They’re going to be okay. That’s what Steve told him, and he believes him.


End file.
